Bridegroom for The Prince
by Umeko Ageha
Summary: Actually it's totally different than 'Tyrant who falls in Love', but I couldn't remember the name of the manga. So I choose something I did kno for the catagory I TAKE NO CREDIT!


**Side note**; **Before** you read this, I want anyone and everyone who reads this, to know it is** based** on a manga I read.

I take **NO** credit for the main Idea, and would like to thank the creator, for the inspiration to be able to expand my horizons to many different genre and Ideas.

I also want to write stories for Bleach, Fairytail, Naruto, One Piece, and add some of my own twists, if thier creators don't mind. There are other manga's two which have inspired me but I can't remmeber thier names, when I do recall what they were refered to, I will add it to mine so thay It does not seem like I am 'plagerizing' other peoples work.

I have the upmost respect for thier creators and I hope that even though they wrote thier story a certain way, that they take no offense to the way I portay characters or the way I twist the story. Thank you for allowing me the chance to Unleash my Imagination.

The Groom to the Prince ;

'I'm sorry.'

'Stop it.. I won't hear any more.'

'It's my fault.'

'Enough! I have scraped to pay for you're education, I regret nothing.'

'B-but you're dying!' Umeko cried.

'Shhhh.. God is simply calling me home, Ume.'

Hanzatsu Sokkenai ( Complex Cold )

Leaving the hospital;

Ume looked for his bike and realized someone had stolen it.

Walking home in the rain, He cried.

'Excuse me, young woman..'

'Huh?'

'I'm sorry, do you happen to know where Osaka Station is?'

'Osaka Station?' Ume didn't care he thought he was a girl.

'Oh my, you are a young man.' The happy looking old man laughed.

Ume wiped his nose and managed,' Y-Yeah.'

'Well I see you are upset,'

'Y-Yeah.'

'Anything I can do?'

'N-No.'

'I am truly sorry.'

'You wanted to go to Osaka Station, right?'

'Why yes,'

'I can take you.'

Two hours later, Ume saw the clock tower of the Station.

'It's just alittle further down this street.'

'My my,' The old man huffed,' I am truly grateful you took the time to take me this far.'

'It's alright.'

'No, no, ' He smiled up at Ume happily,' I've been to this city many times and no one has ever been so considerate of an old man such as me.'

'I-I'm sorry.'

'Now now child, don't apologize! It is fate we met here today.'

Fate. _Is it fate my mother must die? _

Umeko started to cry again.

'My, My what is wrong?'

Knowing Ume would never see the old man again, he cried on his shoulder,

'My mother is dying! She needs surgery but we're too poor to afford it! I'm so useless mister! My bike was just stolen, I'm too young for a real job, and I have no real useful skills!'

'Easy..Shhh..Shhh..All this suffering for you're dear mother? What of you're father.'

'I don't have a father!'

'I see..' He sounded so moved by Ume's words, he felt better about crying on some random stranger's shoulder.

'Well.. If you're not busy, Sunday.. ' the Ossan began,' There's a job opening where I work, they pay well.'

'Re-really? '

'Fifty grand for half a days work.'

It was all too good to be true.

Running home he cried for his good fortune.

Sunday ;;

Sitting on the roof top of,

Ume waited for his appointment for the position at the company the old man had offered to look into for him.

'Alright, but we can't stay long.' A tall woman with short blonde hair clicked away on a PDA.

'Fine, just give me five minutes to myself.'

'Alright you're highness,' She bowed slightly. ' but remember, you're father's waiting.'

'I know.'

'You're royal wedding is a priority.'

'Says alot of people.'

'Hanzatsu-sama..'

'Five minutes, Ran,' He said.

Feeling invisible, The blonde didn't notice that Ume was right there, and closed the door behind her.

Umeko realized he was alone on the roof with the tall blonde male in a refined blue suit.

'E-Excuse me..'

'Huh?' HIs eye brows raised in surprise, turned and saw Ume.

'How did you get past security?'

He was amazingly handsome, truly a prince.

His long blonde bangs fell into his sparkling sky blue eyes, as his hand reached up and rubbed the back of his shorter hair on the back of his head.

He was gorgeous. A model if Ume ever saw one.

Ume paled and squeaked out,' I was here first.'

He laughed to Ume's surprise,' Ah I see.'

Ume kinda chuckled.

'So you're a prince?'

'Yes. Security is extra tight, nowadays, due to the fact of my wedding.'

'Wow! Whose the lucky princess?' Ume asked excitedly.

'I don't know.'

'You don't know?' Ume sounded surprised.

He shrugged. 'It doesn't matter. Where we come from, whoever it is, is my wife til death we part.'

'Really?.' Umeko asked, 'You don't even get to choose or fall in love?'

'None of that matters. The elders choose my partner and that's who I marry.'

'I'm sorry...but suppose its not so bad.'

'What?' He turned sharp and angry.

'I'm sorry! All I mean is don't worry so much.' Ume managed nervously,' For you, I'm sure they picked out someone special.'

His features softened.' Oh..'

'Hanzatsu -sama!' Ran called.

'That's my assistant, Ran' He said glancing back annoyed by her persistance,

'Hey,'

Umeko looked into his sparkling blue eyes and wondered what else he could possibly say.

'Thank you.'

'Oh no problem, Sorry I wasted you're alone time...' Umeko flustered and laughed nervously.

He laughed, 'It was nice talking to you!'

Ume paled.

'..It was nice to meet you prince Hanzatsu.' Ume managed, but he was already gone.

An Hour Later;

'He-Hello?' Ume called. His voice echoing into the vast Mansion.

'Ah Welcome. I presume you are here to assume the role?'

'Uuuh guess.'

'Ah you are as lovely as he described.'

'Huh?'

'Excellent, he said you were delicate, but that was putting it mildly, my word you are gorgeous!'

'Wh-what?' Ume managed.

'Right this way.'

Ume followed after.

'First we'll need you're clothing sizes, you're favorite colors, you're favorite foods, you're -'

It all seemed to go on for hours and it did.

'WAIT!' Ume shouted. 'I need that money now!'

The man looked astonished,' R-Right away.'

After the man talked it over down the hall with another man they both stared at him.

Ume felt like a money grubber. _But mother could die at any minute! _

'Have a seat.'

Ume took a plush chair he almost sank into.

'Relax,' He said,' The chair won't swallow you.'

Ume tried but without the hard back to support him, he felt as spineless as a jelly fish.

'We never did get you're name, did we?'

'No-No.'

'Well?'

'Yuzukawa Umeko..' He said.

'Is you're hair naturally lavender?'

Ume turned red,' Yes.'

'How old are you?'

'I'll be sixteen next month.'

'Excellent.'

'Uh sir about the money...'

'It's being wired right away.'

'Th-Thank you.'

'It was orders.' He shrugged.

'Uh sir. you never told me what kind of position I'm filling.'

'I'm sure that was already established.'

'Uhhh n-no..'

He raised his eyebrows in surprise; 'You are the bridegroom of Prince Hanzatsu.'

Ume choked on his tea. 'W-what?'

'You are going to marry the Prince of the Paradise Isle Kingdom, Asterdonia .'

'B-B-But- I'm a man!'

'Gender is of little matter.' The man said. 'If any.'

'B-B-But I thought he'd marry a princess.'

'Our kingdom is not so closed minded.' He shrugged. ' Man to man marrage is no uncommon.'

'I..I can't do this..'

'We have alreday wired the money.' His eyes narrowed. 'We have a binding verbal contract.'

'What?'

'The fifty grand.' He put icily,' Who pays that kind of money for an hours work?'

'I..I don't know..'

'Sounds to me like you put you're blind faith into something.'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'The fine print,' He snapped, 'So you're price is fifty grand? I don't know why the king offered you.'

'I..I don't know either... And hey what is that supposed to mean?'

'The truth.' he sniffed, turning up his nose. 'The contract is binding. You got you're money, now you hold you're end of the bargain.'

_Bargain? _

'What am I getting twenty percent off shoes? This makes no sense!'

'IS he here! Is the lad Here yet?'

A voice Ume recognized echoed.

The small happy Ossan walked in and spotted him ,' AHH he made it!'

The man questioning Ume stood up quickly and bowed.

'Ah my king,'

Ume looked stunned. _King?_

'I assume all the expenses have been, dealt with?'

'Yes you're highness.' He stayed low.

'Wonderful, How are you doing lad?'

'Much better.' Ume smiled meekly.

'Isn't he just the most modest, lad?' The king asked the man, who shrugged.

'You know better than I, you're lordship.'

'Come, come, Umeko-san.' The Happy Ossan gestured for him to follow.

'Meet you fiancee', Hanzatsu.'

Hanzatsu was in the library, sifting through the book shelves, when they found him.

'I will be back shortly.' The Ossan smiled,' Get to know each other a little bit.'

The man who questioned Umeko insisted on a change of clothing.

What Ume was left with was eye catching, model wear.

A few gold band bracelets, and a ruby choker neck band. he wore a black casual suit, with rolled up sleeves and his dark pants had no lint specking anywhere.

Hanztasu's sharp eyes lowered and met Ume's.

'I must admit..I was expecting a woman.' He turned away.

'I'm sorry.'

Hanzatsu recognized that sincere apology desperate for approval anywhere.

'Me too-.I mean- I- me- for you..I mean- I don't know-'. Ume knew he was rambling.

'You!' He whirled around and stared wide eyed at Ume.

'From the roof!'

Ume reddened.

'What are you doing here?'

' I..I ..I was..' So nervous, Ume didn't make sense anymore,'... interview...job,. money...need..'

'Money?'

Ume gulped,' Kinda.'

He walked up menacingly toward Ume, who frightened, backed away into the wall.

'Why?' He demanded. 'Sansukan told me Fifty grand. I wondered what kind of a person would do such a thing for money. Now I know.'

'You ..don't know anything about me..'

'No.. But I have the next fifty years to find out.'

'Wh-What?'

His hands blocked Ume's escaped on either side of his head.

'You've sold you're self for fifty grand.. How does it feel?' He asked cynically.

Ume didn't understand what he meant.

'Does it get you off?'

Hanzatsu ripped open Ume's white flannel underneath his black dress jacket.

Ume gasped but such sudden roughness.

He covered his chest with his arms.

'Like some whore?' He snarled.

His cold hands reached around his lower back and brought him closer.

'S-Stop..' Ume managed.

'I bought you.' He snarled, bringing his face to Ume's soft pec.

'I own you.'

'St-stop!'

'You're my toy.' He rubbed against Ume who felt sick with discomfort.

'No..!' Ume bit his arm.

Suddenly he grabbed Ume by his delicate throat and gritted his teeth,

'Bite me again,' He dared, the look in his eye enough to make Ume shudder,

'And I won't wait for our wedding to play with you.'

He let Ume go who slid to the floor, in paralyzed shock.

He rubbed the mark where Ume had bit him,' Stupid brat.'

Ume curled up in a ball and cried.

Hanzatsu knew he had pushed it farther than he had expected, but… the brat got under his skin.

'They'll choose someone special..'

_Was that brat only mocking me? _

He did admit he was rougher than he had planned, but the brat lit fires in him he couldn't begin to describe. He couldn't begin to understand.

His silky lavender hair..

His bright Violet eyes...

His slender body fitting his.

He shook the thoughts from his head and snapped,' Dammit.'

THREE DAYS LATER:

'Prince Hanzatsu, you father will see you now.'

'Hanzatsu, nice to see you.'

'Father,' Hanzatsu bowed,

'I already know.'

'Then you know-'

'About the young man you're grandfather chose? Yes. '

'What was grandfather thinking?'

'I have little clue,' He shrugged,' But he does have you're best interest in mind.'

'By setting me up with a man who wanted fifty grand?'

'You're grandfather had his reasons. '

'The man is not for me.' Hanzatsu insisted.

'On the contrary,' HIs father began,' He is more suitable than most women.'

'How so?'

'Kindness is a trait long thought lost, my son.'

'I don't understand.'

'You will. Soon enough.'

Standing at the Alter, Hanzastu waited for his bridegroom to begin his way down the Aisle.

The vast ballroom was done up in white and red flowers, roses and daisies.

Ribbons and banners, tables of buffets and dancing..

Suddenly the music began.

He turned and saw, Ume.

His pretty hair was pulled back slightly by two butterfly barrettes,

He wore a necklace of Purple Pearls, and a lacy princess styled, wedding dress.

The gown tailored to complement Umeko's body drew stares from all men, like an angel; bright white and beautiful. Hanzatsu found himself staring.

Ume's Bambi eyes slowly raised and met his.

The bridegroom blushed and quickly looked away to his amusement.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate in holy matrimony...'

The wedding seemed to take forever.

'Do you, Hanzatsu Sokkenai, take Umeko Yuzukawa, to be you're lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, poverty and wealth; for as long as you both shall live?'

Hanzatsu glanced down at Ume who reddened under the veil.

'I do.'

He noted Ume went rigid.

'Do you, Umeko Yuzukawa, take Hanzatsu Sokkenai, to be you're lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, poverty and wealth; for as long as you both shall live?'

Ume glanced over at Hanzatsu. Then thought of his mother.

'I do.'

'By the power invested in me, by the kingdom of Asterdonia. I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

Hanzatsu lifted the veil seeing his beautiful face, The prince wanted more than to just kiss.

Ume stared up into the sky blue eyes and wondered how it would feel to kiss a prince.

Hanzatsu lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips against Ume's.

He raised his head and the ballroom erupted into celebration.

Ume brought his hand to his burning lips.

Hanzatsu had only touched them for a second, but Ume's lips were hot and pulsing.

'The Bride and Grooms Dance!'

End of Chapter One;


End file.
